


New Year's Moon

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, miwasaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some general miwasaki fluff by our writer, Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Moon

New Year’s Moon

By Falcon

Misaki sighed and closed the door to the Card Capital’s primary location. It had been a long day of sales and stocking the new set that had just come out. People heard that it featured special versions of cards of legendary fighters and knew that a couple of those fighters had gotten their start at Card Capital, naturally the sales went through the roof, she didn’t think they even had a single pack left. She started clearing off wrappers and packaging from the tables that was left behind by some of the less courteous customers.

She was about to start sweeping the floor when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned expecting a customer that must have been lingering in the restroom or something. “I’m sorry we’re clos-“ and she was swept into the arms of Miwa. “M-miwa!” she stammered. “You thought I left you, didn’t you?” he asked staring at her intently. She broke the embrace and straightened her hair. Little did she know that when it occasionally fell over her right eye when she was busy or distracted that it nearly caused Miwa’s heart to stop beating, there was very little that she did that didn’t.

“I…I’m glad you stayed. I know you had plans tonight with your family.” He took the brook from her and began sweeping the floor. “It’s no problem, besides, you should be spending time with your family too, and the New Year doesn’t come very often.” He chided. She rolled her eyes at him. “It comes at least once a year, you dolt.” She stared outside at some of the festivities that were just beginning, fireworks and street fairs were very popular this time of year.

“All more the better to be spending it with people you care about, I can close up here, go meet Shin and buy him some food, that idiot probably hasn’t eaten a thing all day.” Miwa said setting the broom aside and stepping up behind Misaki. Misaki felt her breath catch as he reached his arm past her and flicked off the Open sign. “You forgot something.” He said and then he went back to sweeping the floor. Something she didn’t think about admitting to Miwa was that there was very little that HE did that didn’t make her heart want to stop.

“M…miwa.” She started, fiddling with her hair as she tried to pluck up the courage. “Hmm?” he asked sorting some cards behind the counter. “Would you like to walk with me? To Card Capital 2?” she asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean you probably have family and stuff that you need to do.” She quickly followed. “I’d love to.” He said, standing behind her suddenly. “Perhaps, I could buy you something on the way over there.” He said taking off his apron and slinging it behind the counter. “C’mon! The good vendors are probably gonna run out of food!” he grabbed her arm. “Wait! Let me lock the door first!” she yelled as he tried to drag her out of the building.

As they walked closely together through the vendors and the fireworks she couldn’t help but notice how the full moon, much like her Avatar, always seemed hopeful of the future.


End file.
